Stuck in a Closet
by ShiShiMe
Summary: Pidge and Shiro get stuck in a closet during a training exercise... things get tight. Shidge. Don’t like the pairing, don’t read. Mature.


**Hi everyone! First attempt at a fanfiction, so please give feedback! I do not own any of VLD or affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction that is not canon (but I wish was). Enjoy and review!**

x

Pidge raced through the halls, her heart beating like crazy. This was all Lance's stupid idea. She couldn't believe she'd agreed to it- the mere idea was ridiculous! Shiro had finally fallen asleep in what seemed like ages, so the paladins, Coran, and Allura decided to work on team bonding exercises. To get out of another one of Coran's weird games and… whatever he could cook up… Lance had suggested they play hide-and-seek. Allura and Coran had no idea what it was but got the gist of it when Hunk decided to jump in and explain how it was a tactical exercise involving survival skills and utilizing the surroundings to avoid getting caught.

The Alteans seemed pleased and agreed with little hesitation. Lance, being that he suggested the game, was it (or, as he put it, "the Galra"). They had one minute to hide. The vents would have been good if she'd actually had time to unscrew them and get to her secret nest, but it wouldn't be enough time. She heard Lance's voice through the speakers.

"All right guys; time's up!"

Pidge cursed under her breath and looked around frantically.

"Pidge?"

She spun around to face Shiro.

"Gosh, Shiro," she panted, "You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

"What're you doing?" he rubbed his eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Training exercises," Pidge replied, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I just woke up," he told her, "I've been asleep for a couple vargas already."

"You need more than that," Pidge sighed.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shit!" Pidge shoved Shiro into the nearest closet and shut the door as quickly and quietly as she could.

"Pidge~" Shiro started to say, but her gloved hand over his mouth silenced him.

"Shh!" she hissed and peered through the tiny panel allowing in a miniscule beam of light.

Lance tiptoed past the tiny closet door, looking like a ninja. Pidge would have laughed if she wasn't face-palming in disbelief. Her ragged breaths slowed as her body sagged in relief. She realized her hand was still stuffed in Shiro's mouth and yanked it out as quickly as she could.

"Sorry," she scratched her head.

The tiny closet barely held the two of them. Pidge was mushed between Shiro and the door, body turned half-way. Shiro's back was pressed up against some brooms and an electrical panel.

"Sorry about that," she wriggled to face the door, "Basically, we're playing hide-and-go-seek."

Shiro made an uncertain noise in his throat.

"Lance is it. He's gone now, though, so we can find a better spot," Pidge felt with her hand for the handle. "Uhh… crap. This isn't good."

Shiro looked down at her, "What?"

"It's locked."

"Can't you open it?" Shiro asked, his voice sounding strained.

 _Shit,_ Pidge thought, _he's claustrophobic, isn't he? Please don't have a breakdown in here! There's no where for me to go! If you activate your arm…_

"No, but someone will come looking for us sooner or later," she told him.

Shiro was taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Pidge asked.

"It's… just a little… tight," Shiro grunted and leaned his head back.

Pidge felt sorry for the big guy. She could wriggle a little between him and the wall, but if he moved then she would probably get squished.

"I know," she turned face him. "Here… maybe I can scooch around a little to give you some more room."

As she wriggled around, Shiro gasped and grabbed her shoulders. Pidge looked up worriedly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to~"

Shiro nodded and clenched his teeth. Pidge couldn't help but feel bad. She probably elbowed him or something. It _was_ rather dark in there.

x

Shiro was in living hell. He couldn't move. Not if he wanted to maintain his dignity and his friendship with Pidge. The small girl had shoved him into a closet and now they were pressed against each other.

 _Oh, God,_ Shiro leaned his head back, _Don't think, don't think, don't think!_

Pidge was saying something about trying to give him more room when he felt something pressing in his lower region.

 _Nononononononono!_ Shiro begged as he let out a gasp, _Please stop thinking about Pidge!_

Pidge looked up at him with apologetic eyes, "Did I hurt you?"

Shiro could only groan in reply as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably. Pidge was still just a kid. He couldn't think of her like that. Not to say he _hadn't_ before, but he normally could squash those thoughts within moments. It was much harder when she was _actually_ pressed against him.

He heard a slight squeak and his eyes shot open. Risking a glance down, he spotted Pidge's flushed cheeks in the glimmer of light.

 _Shit._

Pidge's heart was beating fast. Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into? She understood now why Shiro was acting the way he was. She wasn't an idiot, and that- _thing_ \- poking her was a pretty good indication of what was going on. She tried to not think of what he must be thinking, or what she wanted to think.

Shiro was hot. There was no two-ways around it. But none-the-less, he was several years older than her. Not that she minded, but she thought he might. Besides, who wanted the flat-chested nerd who got excited about robots? Pidge couldn't help but feel an ache in her chest as she thought about the future the two of them could never have.

Shiro, meanwhile, was doing his best to not move. Pidge was still a little shell-shocked from the revelation that Shiro was… erect. She'd heard it happened to guys a lot, but she'd never seen a guy have one-not that she wanted to. Her mind started to wander and she felt something tighten in her lower regions. She caught her breath and tensed. Shiro let out a grunt and leaned over her in an attempt to avoid touching her.

"Pidge…" he panted, "Sorry. I'm not trying… I'm sorry."

"It's…" Pidge wanted to say it was okay, but in her heart she wanted to know if he was turned on because he liked her, or because he just needed to release some sexual frustration.

"Sh-Shiro?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" his eyes were closed.

She took a deep breath.

"This probably isn't the best time to tell you, but I guess it's better than never. I really like you, and not just because you're smart and hot and kind, but because I love your drive to help others and the way you sit cross-legged on the floor~" Pidge stopped to catch her ragged breath.

Shiro had frozen solid.

"Sorry, I just had to tell you, but I can shut up now and we can forget this all happened. I'm sorry, just~"

Pidge felt his arms around her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as tears dripped down her face.

"I love you, Pidge. Katie…"

 _Shit_. Now she was really turned on.

"Y-you're sure?" she wanted the truth.

"You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Shiro whispered into her hair, "You're smart and witty… I love everything about you."

That was all Pidge needed. She wrapped her arms around Shiro and hugged him tight.

"I'm so relieved!" she sobbed, "I thought you'd hate me!"

"Why would I hate you?" Shiro pulled away and looked down at her.

"Because I thought you liked Allura~"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" he asked.

"Well, you seemed to get along well," Pidge looked down. "And the better-looking you are, the more likely you are to attract a good-looking partner. It science, really."

"So? You're gorgeous too," Shiro blushed and looked away.

Pidge felt something swell up in her. And then her legs gave way.

"Pidge?"

"My legs fell asleep," she laughed and stomped as Shiro helped pull her up.

He bit his tongue to keep from moaning when he felt her body sliding against his. Pidge got a mischievous sparkle in her eye that Shiro couldn't see.

"You're always so stoic and guarded around everyone," she cocked her head, "It's funny to see you get all flustered."

Shiro muttered something and looked away. His head snapped back when he felt something rubbing his crotch. Pidge quirked her brows at him and gave him a cheeky grin. Her confidence was soaring and her bravery whispered in her ear.

"Pidge!" he choked, "What are you~"

"Hm?" she acted innocent as she continued to grind down on his front.

Shiro gritted his teeth and groaned. It felt so _good_. But he couldn't be doing this with her. His mind was getting foggy. He had gone days without any sort of release, and it was teetering on the edge of dangerous. He should've known something like this would happen. But it was at the absolute _worst_ time in the history of Zarkon's reign.

His head foggy, he pressed his hips forward and brought his hands to Pidge's waist. She shivered in reply and reached up to put her arms around his neck. There was just enough room for Shiro to wedge his hand under her breastplate and rub his fingers across her chest. She bit back a moan and dropped her head to his shoulder, panting.

"Not so composed yourself, are you?" Shiro couldn't help but rib her a bit.

In reply, she reached down and grasped his crotch with one hand. He let out a choking sound mixed with a moan. Pidge smirked and rubbed her thumb along the fabric. His panting grew louder. Pidge was triumphant until she felt something reaching down the back of her pants. There was a gleam in Shiro's eye as he grasped her left buttock. Pidge let out a breathy moan and her grip tightened on Shiro's pants. He grunted in reply, but didn't remove his hand.

Pidge felt around for the elastic waistband before plunging her hand into the forbidden realm. It was as if Shiro's soul had left his body. He shuddered and gasped, clutching her tightly.

"P-Pidge~" he said shakily, " _Shit_."

She felt something down the front of her pants and stiffened. His prosthetic had abandoned her rear in search of the prize. And he found it. Pidge was hopelessly groaning and trying to rut against Shiro's hand.

There were footsteps outside the door. They both froze.

 _We're so dead._


End file.
